


Hello, My Everything, My Last.

by kanamewjpeg



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamewjpeg/pseuds/kanamewjpeg
Summary: Above all everything, what happened to us is definitely a story of Love.- and like all love stories, my story involves a leap of faith, trust, trials, and a lot of sweetness.It all began with me taking the unknown chance.''Sawadee krub, My Name is Gulf Kanawut na krub, Please look after me na krub''I wasn't sure about this chance, but I took it anyway. I wasn't sure about the outcome of the decision thatI'm about to make, had it gone in a different way, there might not be a story at all. Just another chapter inmy life that I'm going to ignore.''Sawadee krub, My Name is Mew Suppasit na krub, thank you for giving me this chance, support me till theend na krub''
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Hello, My Everything, My Last.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MewGulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf/gifts).



> Hello Loves! It's me again, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my works  
> I really appreciate it so much!
> 
> I am so happy in everything, the overwhelming but good feeling because of MewGulf  
> So I wanted to do this One-Shot Kind of fic about them expressing my feelings in writing  
> so I hope you will like it.
> 
> \- This is just my imagination, any relevance in real life is just me exaggerating it and assuming  
> in my own perspective. So yeah :3
> 
> A fiction for all the waanjais about MewGulf :)

* * *

_**''He will protect me...''** _

_**''Really? I will protect you?''** _

_**''Yes..absolutely''** _

* * *

_''I felt..not so long ago...this same kind of emotion''_

I was lying in my bed with my eyes closed. After a long, hard day at work, I deserved to sleep all day.

Don't get me wrong, I love my work but as a human being I also feel tired. That's why having this moment is like a very special moment for me.

_''I wonder if P'Mew already went home...or did he went to practice for his Show tomorrow''_ Talking to myself every time like this helps me to be more expressive.

While still closing my eyes, I searched for my phone under the pillows but couldn't find it. I sighed _''Again, Gulf!''_ I just wanted to check if I have messages from P'Mew.

I was starting to fall asleep, inside my half-consciousness, I heard the door opening. But I ignored it thinking it was just P'Grace.

She always does that, going inside my room without knocking to get my extra chargers or headphones that are all over my room.

I lapsed by the thought of someone being in my room and decided to trust my dizzy head and continue counting sheep to fall asleep.

Though I'm trying to fall asleep I could still feel the steps coming towards where I am, but since I'm very tired I'm fighting my guts and just continue ignoring it.

When I felt someone grabbed my hand so I half-opened my eyes. I had the feeling that it was P'Mew, though I didn't clearly saw his face, I trusted the scent that I smelled coming from him.

_''P'Gulf...''_ he said softly, _''Are you asleep?''_

Of course, I still ignored it and closed my eyes.

_''P'Gulf?''_ His voice was so low and steady, I'm convinced that I am not just dreaming and it was really P'Mew who was calling my name.

I opened my eyes and determined to see P'Mew beside me, and I wasn't wrong.

_''Did I wake you up tua aeng?''_ he asked. When I saw his face clearly, hilarious as this might seem, I smiled _''P'Mew...''_ I whispered.

He smiled fondly, his crescent eye smile is showing, and I couldn't help but follow his smile and reached for his face.

_''What are you doing here Phi?''_ then I lifted my body and leaned my back a little so I can have access to P'Mew's beautiful face.

_''No, just lie down. I know you're tired, I was just a little worried earlier that my guts told me to check on you''_ he said.

I laughed a little _''What do you mean Phi, I'm not tired at all''_ I lied but what can I do, here with me, P'Mew who is smiling widely.

_''I know you are tired, don't even lie...I know you well''_ he said. He kissed me in my forehead then lay me down on my bed again and tucked me.

_''Aren't you tired Phi? Do you want to lay down with me?''_ as I tap the side of my bed instructing him to lay beside me.

_''hmmm that's why I came here, to recharge''_ then I offer a big space for him to lie down _''Don't move there too much tua aeng, you'll fall''_ he said.

_''but I already fell hard for you Phi''_ I teasingly said, he tapped my head softly _''There, you're good with that kind of jokes''_

_''But I'm not joking Phi''_ as I wrapped my arms around him while I snuggle on his shoulder letting me feel his warm and good scent.

Now that I am finally alone with P'Mew, I felt braver. Probably, I think it was because he's my safe place and I know he will protect me at any cost.

_''How do you feel?''_ he asked me while playing my hair _''I'm good Phi, why are you asking me?''_ I asked.

_''It's just that...your work is pretty overwhelming and I don't want you to overdo it.''_ He said.

_''hng... I'm okay Phi, don't worry about me. I can handle it''_ then he turned his whole body facing me and wrapped his arms around me.

_''Tell me...if it gets hard...you know you can always tell me everything''_ the assuring voice, he is using it again.

_''Did something happen Phi?''_ I asked him, he seems so uncomfortable. his face, look of worry.

_''Nothing, I was just overthinking''_ he said. _''ole ole ole...hng hmm''_ as I pulled him closer to me.

_''Are you nervous about tomorrow?''_ I asked him.

_''I'm not...It's not about me Gulf. I'm just worried about you, you haven't been eating on time''_

I laughed. _''Phi, don't worry about me, please? I can handle myself''_ I told him.

_''How?? I know you, if there's no food settled in your table while working, I know you wouldn't eat and continue on your work_

_and I don't like that.''_

_''aow, Phi... I'm okay, I will eat whenever I'm hungry.''_

_''Whenever, that's the problem. you're not eating on time''_

I can't help but smile at the sight of a worrying Mew Suppasit. He's been always like this that sometimes I'm asking myself If I deserve him.

The first time that I saw him I know there's something magical in him, I felt that he's such a warm person and the way he treated his fans that day of casting

was so impressive, that's why when I saw them there with P'Mew, although I don't have any experience or knowledge about having a Fanclub,

I knew they love him so much.

_''You're still the same... the same Mew that I have met almost 2 years ago''_ he looked at me weirdly.

_''hm? I'm still the same? 555 that's not possible Gulf.''_ as he tightens his hug.

_''Yes, you're still the same Phi''_ I said.

He caresses my face _''Gulf, Do you know how time works and how people change?''_ there he goes again being deep.

_''You have already explained that well to me Phi, ever since Jenim sport 555 what I'm trying to say...you're still...''_

I stopped for a while and look at him, every detail of his face. His eyes are shining, his lips that's very appealing.

_''You're still the same P'Mew that I loved, and will love for the rest of my life''_ P'Mew blushed for a second.

_''Stop saying that...things might change and I don't want you to eat what you have said''_ I was shocked by his response.

While still on the bed, I moved to the side and removed his hug. I wasn't expecting that kind of response so I was taken aback.

I'm just trying to express myself more on P'Mew, and I also want to assure him that I will always be by his side no matter what.

_''eoii? P'Gulf! are you sulking? I didn't mean that way''_ he said. _''Then what do you mean?''_ raising my eyebrows he chuckled.

_''I just don't want you to feel obligated with me, I don't want to pressure you...''_

_''Pressure by what?''_ I asked

_''By my handsomeness''_

_''Phi!!!!''_

_''I'm_ just _kidding! Gulf, You know how much your importance matter to me right?''_ he said.

I just nodded. 

_''Then you already know what I meant''_ he said while putting the blanket over his head _''Can I sleep here?''_

_''Of course...not''_ I told him. _''You have a big show tomorrow, you should go ahead and have a nice sleep Phi.''_

_''But I think I can sleep well here, then I will just wake up very early and then go home right? sounds like a plan''_ he said.

I got up and pulled the blanket away from him _''Get up''_ I told him.

_''hngg.. no''_ he insisted.

_''midaiii! you need to go home! Get up, don't be stubborn''_ I told him.

_''Shaii, I sleep here...beside you''_ then he pulled me in his arms. Now we're facing each other.

_''Phi, you should go h-''_ haven't finished what I was saying when P'Mew plants a delicate kiss on my lips.

_''Thank you''_ he said.

_''Why Phi?''_ I asked.

_''Nothing, I just want to thank you for coming into my life.''_

_''hnggg... Don't use that, I won't allow you to sleep over here.''_

_''Don't you find this amazing Gulf?''_ he asked me.

_''Being with you? very amazing Phi.''_ I told him.

_''Aside from that, you coming into my life when I'm losing hope''_

_''Phi...''_

P'Mew sat down and took my hand.

_''I didn't expect meeting you Gulf, that's why I'm still amazed thinking that you got into my life at the very right time. I didn't expect we would be like this, never imagined being loved like this. like how you loved and accepted me Gulf, I never thought that someone would come and save me. but YOU happened. And I couldn't thank enough all the gods who helped us, meeting each other.''_

I smiled while looking at him, my hands met his and our fingers intertwined _''Why so emotional Phi?''_

_''I kinda thought that it would be nice telling you how I feel right now, I'm happy Gulf''_

His love touched my heart _''Honestly...P'Mew, let me tell you how I really feel''_

the look on his face shifted and he began to be attentive on what am I about to say.

_''Remember the time when we had our first interview together? after a few weeks of meeting each other?''_

_''hngg, When was that?''_ he asked.

_''The one where we both wore denim jackets? you couldn't remember it anymore??''_

_''aow, shaii. yes, I remember it! the iconic Sex over Chocolate? 5555 what about it?''_

_''Do you remember what was the question to us?''_

He hugged my back and rub his head on it _''I can't remember it tua aeng, khothot na-''_

I laughed at how cute he is _''Alaaina Phi! you're so mean! why can't you remember?''_

_''Sorry na, you know I'm not good with memory 555''_

_''We were asked back then if we have any insecurities between each other because you are already established and I was just starting back then''_

_''aow? did they? what was my answer?''_

_._

_._

_._

_''My answer... was that you will protect me...''_

his eyes sparkled and began to close because of his smile _''You said that? really, that I will protect you?''_

_''and that was your reaction back then, you couldn't believe that I said that..''_

_''well, as you said, we just met that time...why would you think that I will protect you?''_

_''hmm, because...''_

_''because????''_

_''Because I felt it...''_

_''But you didn't know me very well at that time? hmm, let's see. why did you say that?''_

I took both of his hands and place it on my chest where my heart is located. He stared at me. He didn't utter any word.

I slightly smiled at him. _''What did you feel?''_ I asked him.

_''Your heartbeat?''_ he answered.

_''What about it Phi?''_ I asked.

_''ugh, it's beating and healthy?''_ I laughed at his innocent answer. he's too oblivious or he's just playing safe.

_''I'm serious Phi, why did I place your hands on my chest and let you feel my heartbeat?''_

_''Because you love me?''_

_._

_._

_._

_''Because I love you... that very moment when I saw you, I loved YOU, because you showed me yourself Phi. And now, I love you still''_

He smiled.

_''Thank you P'Mew, Thank you for opening your heart for me. You open your heart knowing there's a big chance it may be broken again._

_but regardless of that, you took a leap for me. I never imagined myself falling for you Phi, but right now I just keep falling and I'm not planning to get up from you._

_We've been through a lot together and I can't see myself being with somebody else, I can't imagine myself not feeling your hugs and kisses Phi, I can't imagine not having my everything which_

_is YOU P'Mew, I just want you to know that I'm happy because you are making me happy. And you don't have to thank me Phi, I believe that we are...''_

_''Meant for each other?''_ he continued.

_''We are made to be together Phi, always remember that''_ I told him.

_''Are we going to be okay Gulf? are you sure that you really wanted this?''_

_''I don't want this...I need this... I need you P'Mew''_

he stood up and pulled me. he took my arms and wrapped it around his neck. he planted his head on my collar bone sniffing it.

then he started swaying me back and forth, he gripped my waist and pulled it to his. he then started to turn our vulnerable body around while humming.

_''Thank you for believing that I would protect you Gulf, thank you for trusting me that I will take care of you''_

I rubbed his back _''You're doing great Phi, you are proving that to me every day.''_ I told him.

then he giggled _''Why are we doing this? 5555 this is so sweet I can't even....''_

_''I don't know with you P´Mew, you started dancing and swaying me''_

he kissed my cheeks _''I'm happy that these cheeky are mine''_ sniffs.

_''It tickles Phi... ahhhh...5555 stop please it tickles...''_

then he hugged me so tight I felt that my body is crashing.

_''Just remember Gulf, whatever happens, I will be by your side...until you don't need me...''_

I looked at him and cupped his face. _''I will always need you...stay by my side always...and protect me''_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> I just want to feel fluffy that's why I wrote this before  
> going to work :)
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
> connect with me on Twitter: @kanamewjpeg


End file.
